The application relates generally to an interactive game, and more specifically to a game involving unknown actions or adventures of a romantic nature.
Although various different types of games are available on the market, they often involve complicated rules and equipment and cater to younger audiences.
The pressures of the daily grind tend to limit the time and energy spent on maintaining excitement and adventure in relationships. Therefore, there exists a need for fun and playful entertainment to spark up one's love life in a hectic world.